


2. Responsible

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Hank feels responsible, Hurt/Comfort, Just something on the fluffy side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 00:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: A couple days after the incident and Connor is still adjusting to what happened. But then he realizes something is weighing on Hank and wants to help.





	2. Responsible

Hank had been responsible for many things throughout his life, some which he had totally not taken care of. And he had told himself he was responsible for many things in the past. But this, this was the one thing he felt most responsible for in every aspect of the word. He blamed himself so much, because he was responsible. 

He should've taken out that gunner instead of going for the runner. Someone else could've gotten the runner. He should've done more to make sure there were spare parts. Or done something to make sure there was less risk of Connor getting injured. He shouldn't have let Connor risk himself like that. And now… Connor was blind. Completely blind right now, but his vision would always have impaired vision. And Hank blamed himself for what had happened to Connor, he felt responsible. Even if he couldn’t have done anything to stop it, he still put all the blame on himself. 

Hank pulled a bottle of beer fout from the fridge and popped the cap off. He didn’t drink much anymore, not since the revolution. But sometimes, in times like right now, he really needed a drink. Hank glanced over at the couch after taking a swig of beer. He sighed a little. Connor was just sitting there, staring blankly at the TV screen while petting Sumo. Hank knew that Connor was only doing that because he was adjusting to having to be dependant on his audio and sense processors so much while he was completely blind right now. Even when his left optical unit was turned back on, Connor would still struggle. Hank just wished he could do something more to help Connor.

Connor didn’t know why he had his eyes open while he listened to the sounds coming from the TV and ran his hands across Sumo’s soft fur. He knew he didn’t need to keep them open. It wasn’t like he could actually see anything. Just darkness that still felt suffocating to him, even after a couple days, and the occasional painful red glitching message. It hurt his processors every time one of those messages managed to glitch through and gave him a headache. But he also couldn’t bring himself to turn them off. So he suffered with them. Of course, he didn’t tell Hank, though he didn’t know if Elijah had known and told Hank. He supposed, if Hank knew, it wouldn’t change anything anyways.

Connor looked in the direction he had heard Hank open a beer bottle a minute ago. He didn’t know if Hank was still there or if he was even looking in the right direction. His processors couldn’t tell him how much he was off by to a reasonable percentage because he could only calculate so much from sound right now. He supposed it wouldn’t matter. “Hank,” He spoke up, “You shouldn’t be drinking. It's bad for your health.” Connor pursed his lips slightly. He wanted to scan to make sure Hank was alright but without his optical units online he couldn’t. 

Hank noticed Connor look over at him, but Connor missed where he actually was by a few inches. It was scary how Connor’s eyes stared straight ahead, empty and hardly moving. Androids sometimes looked freaky, but the look in Connor’s eyes was more dead than freaky. Hank wished Connor could be back to fully functioning. So that he was okay. Hank went over and sat next to Connor, “Yeah, yeah, I know. That aint going to stop me from drinking sometimes,” He stated, taking another drink from his bottle.

Connor frowned slightly, but he decided to just accept Hank’s answer. He turned his attention back towards the sounds of the TV. He was pretty sure that Hank had put on some really old cartoons for him to watch, ones without any actual talking. Just noises. So he didn’t know what was going on, but he could focus on each sound to try and figure out what it was and where it was coming from exactly. However, he found himself distracted by a weight in the air. It seemed like, Hank was thinking about something. Hank was tense in a particular way. Connor turned back towards Hank, “Hank, is everything alright? I can’t tell but you seem to be thinking about something.”

Hank almost couldn’t believe that Connor was still so perceptive even when he was blind. He sighed, running a hand over his face. Yeah he was thinking about something. He was thinking about how much he blamed himself and felt responsible for the state Connor was currently in. He knew he could lie to Connor and Connor would likely not even be able to tell. But that felt wrong. It felt very wrong. So he resigned himself to telling Connor. “It’s my fault you’re blind,” He said simply. “If I had just been there. Or if I hadn’t let you be so reckless. You wouldn’t have gotten hurt. You wouldn’t have died. Even if it was temporary.” Hank couldn’t meet Connor’s eyes right now.

Connor just stared, or rather stared but didn’t see. He… he hadn’t realized that Hank blamed himself for what had happened. If anyone was to blame it was his own carelessness or the fault of the person who had shot him. But it wasn’t Hank’s. He could never ever blame Hank for what had happened. “Hank… it wasn’t your fault…” Connor spoke with a touch of desperation, wanting Hank to know with complete certainty that he didn’t blame him at all.

“But I feel responsible Connor,” Hank said. It had been the same way with Cole for a long time. He had blamed himself for Cole’s death. And now he felt responsible for the state of blindness Connor was currently in, and how he was going to have to live the rest of his life never seeing the world in full again. Hank just, couldn’t not blame himself. He had lost Connor for nearly 12 hours while he got him to Elijah and he was fixed. He felt responsible and he didn’t know if anything could change that. 

Connor had no easy way of reviewing choices of approach right now, but that didn’t matter. He knew what he was going to do. Using the data from his sensors collected when Hank sat down, Connor calculated the approximate location of Hank within an inch margin of error. So he calculated how wide apart his arms needed to be, taking the margin of error into consideration, then went in till he knew he was close enough from his sensors picking up heat. And he hugged Hank. He managed to use his other sensors to figure out where Hank was and hug him. He felt a little accomplished. But that didn’t matter right now. Hank mattered.

“I don’t blame you Hank,” Connor said, “I really don’t. There’s nothing you can do to change what’s happened and you’ve done so much to help me. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you.” Connor paused for a moment, thinking about what he was going to say next. “Hank… you’re not responsible for my injury, for the fact that I now have impaired vision. Just like you aren’t responsible for Cole’s death.” Connor knew he was taking a risk by bringing Cole up, but he didn’t care. He had to get what he was saying across.

Connor mentioning Cole hit hard for Hank. It made his heart ache. But the way Connor had actually managed to make a coordinate hug, that warmed his heart. He knew that Connor didn’t blame him, and he knew Connor was right. It wasn’t his fault. “I’m sorry Connor,” He mumbled as he hugged Connor back, tightly. “You’re my responsibility. So I blame myself for you getting injured. But I know you don’t blame me. It's just… going to take me some time to accept what happened to you,” He explained, using a soft tone.

Connor couldn’t help but smile a little. “Okay Hank. I understand.” It warmed him in a peculiar way when Hank said he was his responsibility. It made him feel safe, and like he actually belonged. Because Hank had said it in a way that didn’t portray any negative connotations. But in a way that meant Hank would always be there for him. Connor closed his eyes, relaxing. Maybe he would one day get used to impaired vision. But he did know, that one way or another, everything would be okay. “Thank you Hank.”


End file.
